Consequences
by kidarock
Summary: AU. After valuable experiences lead through a night out with the staff, Albus and Minerva learn the consequences of a night of fun and how to cope with them. R&R ADMM
1. The Realms of Boredom

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merley borrowing what J K Rowling has given us and placed it in to a story which I have created. Nothing is gained.

A/N: I am back again! I came up with this idea with a friend of mine while on a train. I hope it works. Please review at the end. If you think I need improving, I need to know how...I am open to all suggestions, except pointless flames which I will laugh at. Thanks!

All beta-reading credit goes to gahhMinerva, because she rocks! Thank you!

Consequences

The Realms of Boredom 

It was the end of a particularly stressful year and the staff of Hogwarts felt glad that the year had finally come to that blissful end. The strain was most felt by the heads of houses, and most of all, the headmaster. The end of year staff meeting was dragging along, while slowly dragging its participants in to the realms of boredom, and sending them in to a stupor. Glassy eyes and long faces were all that Albus saw as he gazed around the hot staffroom, all of them including himself, wishing they were anywhere else but here. It seemed Severus had finally died of the boredom as he brook no refusal to offer Mr. Longbottom remedial potions the coming year. A mere grunt was all that the potions master could add to the statement from the headmaster and a few staff came in to focus at the apparent lack of refusal from Severus Snape himself. Minerva had unceremoniously crashed in to the nearest armchair and was fanning herself with a magazine, which she had found, pushed down the side. She had not even noticed what was on the front for the heat had made her brain go fuzzy. It was perhaps lucky that Minerva did not notice, as she would have found it was the latest edition of Play Witch, which one of the male members of staff had forgotten to take with him. Albus found himself amused for a few minutes as his right-hand sat and fanned herself excessively with what she must have thought was an innocent teaching magazine.

Deciding to give up on the end of year review meeting altogether, Albus decided it would be a fantastic opportunity to go and have a few drinks in The Three Broomsticks, and also give the staff a little treat by buying a few rounds for their hard work this year.

"I think we ought to postpone this meeting until further notice once we have all been refreshed. I think a get-together at the Three broomsticks would be a fantastic end to the day, would you not agree?" Albus announced to the room full of exhausted Hogwarts staff. At the mention of a drink, everyone seemed to perk up a little and start shuffling their papers, agreeing full heartedly about the headmasters proposal.

"I think that's the best idea you have had all week, Headmaster." Severus muttered and joined the staff in a good banter about what drink he would have once they got down to the pub. Albus nodded and turned away to speak with his deputy.

"Minerva, I do believe you have been fanning yourself with a recent edition of Play Witch. The young lady of which you have been flashing to the young men on the otherside of the room has rather distracted them, and they are not giving me full answers." Albus said with a rather large grin on his face. Minerva looked at Albus, registering what he was saying and let out a squeak of surprise as she saw an inappropriately positioned young lady on the front of a new Firebolt. Poppy gasped in shock, then giggled at what Minerva was holding, and soon the whole room was aware of the offending magazine. Glancing around the room for a guilty offender, Minerva was only met with grinning young men, and cackling Rolanda Hooch.

"Oh, that's a good one, Min!" she shouted and Minerva sent a withering glare in her direction, and then to the headmaster who had caused the commotion.

"Did you really have to point that out?"

"Yes, I thought it would give the staff a moral boost." Albus replied, unaffected by the full glare he was now receiving. "Do lighten up Tabby, I'm sure had it been anyone else, you would have laughed too,"

The corners of Minerva's mouth began to tip up and form in to a small smile.

"Yes I thought so," Albus concluded with the know-it-all twinkle he usually had when he knew he was right.

"Oh, stop rubbing it in," Minerva replied as Albus offered to take her books back to her personal quarters. Albus merely chuckled and followed her to the door. Turning abruptly once he had reached the wooden door, Albus reminded the staff to meet him in the three Broomsticks by five that evening and then continued his path towards his deputy's quarters. It took Albus a few minutes to catch up with Minerva's brusque walk as she had walked off before he could call her back. But when he finally did catch up with her, he saw her walking through the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and in to her sitting room.

"If you could be so kind as to leave my books on the chair please? I can put them away later on," Minerva said crisply as she shed her emerald-green over cloak and draped it over the chair. Albus complied and left them on a wooden seat near her desk in the corner. It had become a routine now that whenever one of them had books or parchment, the other would immediately take either pile and bring them back to a designated spot which they had designed for such a purpose. "Thank you, Albus."

"No problem, it was my pleasure. Now I have told the staff to meet at the Broomsticks for five, so when would you like to be escorted?" Albus asked graciously and awaited her answer.

"Erm, well you could meet me for about half past four? I fancy walking down to Hogsmeade today, instead of flooing." Minerva decided, removing the pins from her bun.

"That would be wonderful. Half four it is then," Albus replied and bowed as he exited the room. Minerva walked straight in to the bathroom to shower with a smile on her face. She knew he would always wait for her, no matter what the time of day or night.

Please review, was it good? bad? rubbish? needs work? I need to know! So just review!


	2. Of Long Walks and Memories

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. IfI did, I would be rich and not the poor pathetic person that I really am. **

**A/N: Hey everyone. As promised, a new update within days...I do hope you will like it. I know it is a little sort but it seemed logical to put the break here. So don't flame me for it being too short. I know, lol. But no worries, I promise the next chapter will be long enough for you...**

**Anyway, big thanks to everyone who reviewed! You were all great! You are part of the reason that this is updated so quickly so, if you want the next chapter fairly soon...review again please! Thats all Iask! Thanks!**

**Special thanks go to my beta-reader gahhMinerva! You Rock!**

Chapter 2

Of Long Walks and Memories

Once Albus had refreshed himself with a nice cool shower and selected a thin summer robe to wear, he was off in search of his deputy's room once again, knowing that he was a little early. Minerva never seemed to mind. At any rate, she seemed to welcome it, no matter what her mood. Albus knew he had been forgiven for his earlier antics when Minerva let him carry her books to her rooms. Beyond the stern exterior of his deputy, Albus knew that Minerva was laughing on the inside at the incident, despite what she led people to think. His idle thoughts seemed to have distracted him so much as Albus suddenly found himself standing outside the portrait of Godric Gryffindor once again.

"Good gracious!" he chuckled as he gazed around the small opening. Shaking his head, Albus took a quick glance at his moon-shaped watch and noted that he was three quarters of an hour early. It seemed that his feet had not needed the help of his mind to guide him in the right direction, they had just naturally just lead the way without their owner having half a thought of where he was really going, and let him concentrate on the woman that often occupied his thoughts. Albus had taken this path more times than he had taken to the pub that his brother owned in the village. Partly because he had once owned these particular quarters and partly because of his deputy who had taken up residence once he had appointed her some thirty odd years back.

"Are you going to come in?" an amused voice called in the distance and Albus withdrew out of his thoughts, "Or would you prefer to stand outside until I have finished getting ready?"

"I am sorry, Minerva. I was in the land of daydreams and memories," Albus chuckled again and shook his head. "I hope you do not mind if I am a little early?"

Minerva smiled at him standing in the doorway and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Not at all, Albus. I am almost ready," she replied, adding a little perfume to her neck. It had seemed Minerva had had the same idea as Albus, and chose to wear a light blue robe. Her hair was slightly twisted to one side as a plait made its way down to her chest. Picking up a light shawl, Minerva walked over to pick up a blue handbag, which Albus had almost sat on.

"Oh dear, I'm not doing very well am I?" Albus smiled good-naturedly. "I'm afraid hot weather mixed with old age does not bode well for an eccentric fool such as I."

"Eccentric, perhaps, but fool? Certainly not," Minerva smiled as Albus stood up and offered her his right arm.

"You look wonderful, my dear." Albus commented as they headed towards the door. Minerva blushed and muttered a quick 'thank you'. They walked along the cool corridors effortlessly until they came to the entrance hall, where they met a few of the staff waiting for various members to turn up.

"Hello, we did not expect to find you here!" greeted Filius Flitwick as he waved to another two teachers who had just joined the group.

"No indeed, Minerva decided it would be a good day to walk to Hogsmeade," Albus answered the cheerful professor. "It seems we are not the only ones deciding to take that route."

"Indeed not, it seems such a waste to floo there when the sun is shinning," agreed Pomona Sprout, walking over to join the conversation.

"Who are we waiting for now?" Filius asked Pomona excitedly.

"Oh, Severus. You know what he is like, he loves to make us wait on his word," Pomona smiled in resignation. "I think Poppy has just gone to dig him out of those dungeons."

"Oh, that will make him hurry," Minerva laughed at the image of the mediwitch hurrying the potions master. "She will insist on giving him a check up if he doesn't rush!"

"Ah, speak of the devil," Albus commented as he spotted an irate looking potions master being chased up the stairs, which lead to the dungeons, by a fussing mediwitch.

"Let's go before I go insane," Severus snarled and walked double the pace he normally walked to stalk the halls of Hogwarts to get to the pub.

"What did you do to him Poppy?" Rolanda asked as she linked arms with Marcus Jenkins, the muggle studies professor.

"I just fussed over him as a mother would," she giggled as she re-joined the group of laughing teachers.

"Congratulations. Had it been anyone else, they would be dead." Minerva commented dryly.

"Oh, I don't know, Min, I reckon you could give Poppy a run for her money," Rolanda added as they walked across the lawns of Hogwarts. Minerva watched Severus with amusement, as he was almost at the hills, which lead down to Hogsmeade. His brusque stalk ahead of everyone had been lost on him, as he did not have his usual black cloak to swoop out beneath him. Minerva could not help but let a little giggle escape as she suspected that Poppy might have had something to do with his robes also. This went unnoticed by everyone, except Albus who was always so attentive and observant.

"Perhaps," the older witch commented eventually.

The company moved swiftly down the old tracks and in to Hogsmeade where Severus was waiting on a bench just out side of the village. A small breeze floated through the air, cooling the professors as they walked down the dusty path. The summer sun was giving off the last few hours of heat before it drifted behind the mountains and off to bed before the dawn of a new day. Moving towards the potions professor, they saw the look of contentment on his face as he took in the last moments of heat from the sun, which surprised them, as Severus never seemed to be the one to enjoy any sunlight.

"Well, this is a turn up for the Quidditch books!" Rolanda commented softly, before placing herself directly next to him. "You are full of surprises today!"

Opening an eye slightly, taking in Rolanda's soft smile and bright glistening yellow eyes, he studied her for a split second before answering her.

"Must you always relate something back to Quidditch?" he replied silkily, gently raising an eyebrow.

"Must you always relate something back to the Dark Arts?" she challenged him. Severus chose to ignore her and chose a different angle to start the light banter with.

"What is so surprising to you, then?"

"You are not wearing your black robes. I have to admit, you do look so much better with just a shirt and trousers."

"Well I am happy that I have your approval. Thank you, you have made my day," Severus replied sarcastically as the rest of the teachers walked over to them. Rolanda poked her tongue out at him, which he smirked at, and then resumed to walk with Marcus once again. With his smirk fixed firmly in place, Severus stood up and walked alongside the headmaster, until they reached the old wooden sign of 'The Three Broomsticks'.

_Let the drinking commence,_ he thought with an amused smirk.

**Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know! Remember, good reviews get quick updates! So just you go on and press that button!**


	3. Pub Hopping

Disclaimer: If only Harry Potter were mine, I wouldn't have to write this ruddy disclaimer if it were...so no, it is not mine.

A/N: I am very sorry about the delay guys! I had this ready to post last monday but my computer died on me and I had to wait until the weekend to have it fixed. Thank you for all the reviews I have recived so far for this fic! You guys have been brilliant! I hope this is not such a disappointment to you as you had to wait for over a week. Please review again! They are much appreciated!

Big thanks and hugs to my great beta reader gahhMinerva! I recommend you read her fics (after you have read mine lol)

Chapter 3

Pub Hopping

Upon entering The Three Broomsticks, a jovial voice reached the ears of the teachers and directed their attention towards a rather large figure standing at the bar. A few of the teachers waved at the half giant and made a beeline towards him. Albus acknowledged the grounds keeper by holding his hand up to wave gently. Then he guided Minerva towards an empty spot at the bar where Rosmerta was standing, cleaning the glasses and levitating them back to their original spot on the shelf behind. The dim light of the floating magical candles made them shimmer in the background, giving whoever cared to look at them for whatever reason, a quick wink every now and then.

"Good evening, Albus, Minerva. What can I do for you?" Rosmerta greeted the headmaster, with a happy smile.

"A good evening to you also, Rosmerta." Albus inclined his head and returned the smile. "I see you have put the picnic tables out the front. Might we use them for the evening?" he indicted to the several tables scattered outside of the pub.

"Certainly."

"I would also like to buy every staff member a drink, just to get them started." Albus added, the candlelight showing the distant twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm quite sure I can manage that!" Rosmerta replied with a laugh. "Just send them in this direction and they can help themselves. Would you like a punch bowl set out?"

"Ah, no I think it would be best to leave it up to the staff to decide, but thank you for the offer."

"No problem. What would you like then?" Rosmerta asked Minerva with a smile.

"Oh, I think I shall start off light and go with a Gillywater, thank you." Minerva smiled as Severus slipped his way next to her. "Hello, Severus."

Severus nodded to his rival head of house and then to the headmaster.

"What drink would you like, Severus?" Albus asked politely, making an indication with his hand towards the barmaid.

"Oh, good evening, Severus!" Rosemerta greeted as she slid the glass of Gilywater towards Minerva.

"Madam," Severus replied politely. "I think I shall start off with Elf-made wine, please."

"Would you like it sweet? Or dry?"

"Dry, please." Severus replied and added a thank you to both Albus and Rosmerta.

"Not a problem, my friend. Spread the good word that I am buying the first round," Albus chuckled as he motioned to a large crowd of staff who had gathered around Hagrid.

"Shall do." 

"What would you like, Albus?" Rosmerta asked as she watched the potions master walk away.

"I shall have the traditional single malt whiskey, please Rosmerta." Albus decided thoughtfully. It had been a while since he had had any of the good Scottish whiskey and right now seemed the perfect timing for one. A few years ago the small company, which produced the special brand of Scottish whiskey, had had a bad patch in the business and since then Albus has never really had the urge to try it out. Sending thanks towards the landlady, Albus offered his left arm to Minerva and indicated to a group of Hogwarts faculty to the bar, then to the picnic tables outside. The chorus of 'thank you's' mixed in with several cheers was barely decipherable, but Albus knew the message had been received by the fact that all the staff was giving him big toothy grins.

"Come, my dear," Albus said with a grin to match the rest of the faculty. "Let us go ahead and get first dibs on a table before they all disappear under a mound of professors."

Minerva laughed as they walked out of the door and walked towards an old oak picnic table sitting under a floating lantern. Albus helped Minerva in to her seat and took his place right beside her.

"Well, my dear. It looks as though we have just missed the sun," Albus commented on the sun setting behind the mountains.

"I have always preferred sun sets to sun rises. I think it is because the stars will soon appear," Minerva smiled with contentment as a small breeze blew against her cheeks causing her to close her eyes and savour the moment.

"Indeed? I have always found sun rises particularly enchanting," Albus replied and smiled gently. "It signifies the dawn of a new day of mischief and the fun to be had."

Minerva chuckled gently.

"Sun set reminds me of a few romance novels I have read in the past. I remember a particular one where a young wizard stood on a muggle motorway and stopped the traffic for an elder muggle woman who had injured her leg..." Minerva said snapping out of the image visualised in her mind. "But then I suppose I am an old hopeless romantic. Not the sort of person everyone who encounters me would think."

"Old? You are most certainly not old!" Albus replied in an amused voice. "You are an attractive woman in your prime."

Minerva smiled and turned away to look down in to the rest of the village to hide a pink hue that was forming on her cheeks. Soon the sounds of happy professors started to drift towards their ears as they filed out of the pub door, saving Minerva from having to reply. Filius and Severus joined them both on the other side of the table and handed them two glasses of white elm-tree wine made by the elves.

"We saved you a couple of glasses of the wine Marcus bought everyone!" Filius said happily, taking a small sip of the wine in question. Severus rolled his eyes and snorted.

"To celebrate Rolanda's birthday on Tuesday," he said as if it were nothing of great importance.

"That makes sense since not everyone will be at Hogwarts to celebrate. I hear her brother is planning a surprise for her," Minerva replied with a smile and turned around to see Rolanda standing at her side.

"Speak of the devil..." muttered Severus and downed the rest of his wine. Rolanda ignored him and smiled at Albus and Minerva.

"Congratulations for Tuesday," Albus toasted to Rolanda, giving her his best knowing grin. He had happened upon her elder brother Griffith one morning outside of Flourish and Blotts and the younger wizard had displayed a confidence in him about the surprise birthday treat that he was organising for Rolanda. Rolanda had appeared from Gringotts only to find her brother and her boss in peals of laughter about the mysterious topic and had badgered them to tell her what it was. Ever since, both men had enjoyed a little light teasing on the subject as they both knew what Rolanda was like if she was not told or prepared for a future event. "I know you will enjoy it," Albus added to great effect.

"Oh, stop gloating, Albus. I have already had enough teasing from Griff," she said with annoyance evident on her face. "I still would like to know how you found out,"

"From Griffith himself," Albus said, his eyes dancing with good humour.

"That was good of my brother," she replied in sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

"Indeed, it was."

"I hope we are still on for a little shopping trip in Paris?" Minerva inquired, cutting off any remark Rolanda was about to make to the headmaster.

"Of course, I have run out of books to read."

"I suppose every Quidditch book needs replacing after the amount of times you have read them," Severus sneered at her.

"It's no different from the amount of cauldrons and pointless potion ingredients you feel you have to buy," Rolanda retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"At least they do come in use at some point unlike the many Quidditch books you seem to hoard."

"Oh yes, about once every five years, is it not?" Rolanda quirked her eyebrow at him, daring him to continue.

"What would you know?" Severus sneered at her.

"I studied potions at Hogwarts and got an 'O' in my NEWT's. I also studied potions when I took my healers degree," Rolanda smirked triumphantly.

"Healers decree? Why on earth would you study one of those?" jeered Severus, with disbelief written all over his face.

"Not that you would know, but before you become a Quidditch player or referee, you must take the healers decree in case of an accident," she mocked him, her bright yellow eyes dancing with amusement.

"All right, that will do children," Minerva said in a firm, no-nonsense voice. "Severus, if you want to argue, go somewhere else. Rolanda, please don't encourage him."

Severus glared at Minerva in annoyance. Rolanda mock-toasted him and walked back to her table where Marcus and Poppy were chatting.

"I think the two of you should have auditioned for a radio show. It would make great entertainment," Filius laughed as Severus soon directed his glare from Rolanda's retreating back to the small professor sitting beside him.

"It would certainly make it more realistic," Albus commented in mirth.

"I need another drink," Severus announced and abruptly got up and walked in to the pub.

"I wonder why he argues with her so," Filius wondered aloud, circling the remainder of his wine in his glass.

"I think we shall find out in due course," Albus replied smiling slightly. "Perhaps sooner than we think."

"Do you know something we don't?" Minerva arched her eyebrow and glanced curiously at the headmaster.

"Not really. I'm just speculating at this moment."

"Having a good chat about my behaviour?" came a silky voice from behind.

"Yes, just disappear for a few more minutes and we shall call you once we have finished our discussion," Minerva replied dryly as Severus retook his seat at the table.

"Why on earth would I do that? It's good to know the general opinion of one's self," he replied with a small smirk.

"Is there any more room at this table?" Pomona said happily as she walked over to the table with Auriga Sinistra at her heel.

"No, it's taken," Severus replied smoothly to the two ladies looking down on him.

"I see Severus is in his usual happy party mood," Auriga replied and greeted him with a mock-toast.

"Well, you know how I hate to disappoint you, Auriga," Severus sneered and returned a mock-toast.

"Oh, Severus you are such a tease! There is plenty of space between you and Filius," cried Pomona, giving him a light slap on the back, which almost sent the wine he had just swallowed back up and over the table. Rolanda took that particular moment to reemerge with a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Marcus has just had a top idea!" she announced to the table. "How about we all go on a pub crawl of Britain?"

Albus looked with amusement at Minerva and she smiled back at him. _A pub-crawl?_ he thought. His mind was torn in to two by sense of adventure and common sense. It would be quite irresponsible for the headmaster of Hogwarts to go around the great pubs of Britain, but then again it would be a fantastic way to unwind for the summer. In a sense, Albus Dumbledore was never really one to follow every rule of the law, just slightly bend them to his own will.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly with the beginnings of a smile starting to spread.

"Well, I think it would be quite reckless. But then I'm a Gryffindor and I like a good challenge," Minerva replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So be it," Albus said with the air of finality and turned to Rolanda who was bouncing on the ball of her feet beside him. "You can count us in!"

_At least I can keep an eye on Minerva, _Albus thought with a little comfort. _It's not as if I myself have to get drunk._

"Excellent. Filius?" Rolanda clapped her hands and turned her attention to the small professor on the end of the picnic table.

"Yes, I should think it would be quite amusing." Filius replied and laughed as she turned to the dour potions master on the opposite side.

"Are you going to join in the fun? Or are you going to be boring and sit here all night?" Rolanda said pointedly, placing her hands on her hips in a comical way. Severus took in the amusing sight before him and contemplated the offer.

"No, I think I shall go," he drawled, lifting his glass up half way before adding, "I know many pubs in Britain."

Rolanda looked quite surprised and impressed all in one look. Tilting her head to one side slightly, she smiled and challenged him.

"Alright, you can be our pub coordinator for the night,"

Severus shrugged as if it were nothing to take a band of rowdy colleagues around the best pubs in Britain. He had done it several times before with the Death Eaters so a crowd of professors should be a piece of cake. _Or not_. In truth, by the end of the night, Severus fully expected to be paired off with some troll from the nearest Muggle dunghill. He dreaded the next time the end of term staff meeting was to be continued as he would never be able to live it down. His stubbornness had held him back from refusing the offer and he would not back down to this infuriating witch who got on his every last nerve.

Finishing their drinks, Albus helped Minerva up and walked towards the circle of congregated teachers who were about to embark on this outrageous pub-crawl. It had been a while since he had participated in such an event. The last time Albus could remember pub hopping was somewhere in France with his brother Aberforth in 1985. It had started off with a few meaningless drinks until Aberforth had declared that he was bored with the pub and they ended up going to the south of France to find another. Then another. And another. It was not until Albus had reached the point of blurry vision that he had decided he had had quite enough.

"Albus?" a soft voice echoed in his ear and bought the man in question back in to the realms of reality.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. Did you say something?" Albus shook his head and focused himself on the wonderful witch in front of him.

"Yes. We are waiting for you to come back in to reality so we can start the adventure," Minerva replied with a smile. "Had you not come back, our pub-guide mentioned that he would disappear back in The Three Broomsticks."

"I'm sorry, Severus. Please continue," Albus smiled at the potions master and inclined his head. Severus shook his head and muttered something about old fools.

"Are we ready?" he said in a bored voice and everyone indicated that he should lead the way. "First stop, The Hags Head, Mersyside."

Coming up: Pub Hopping part 2...what will they get up to?...if you review (whether it was good or bad or ok...it doesn't matter)...you shall find out soon lol!


	4. Pub Hopping part 2

Disclaimer: Huh, as if! Somewhere I wish I did, but I shall never own anything from the Potter universe.

A/N: A little later than anticipated due to the fact that I kept re-writing this chapter as bits did not sound right. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever writen...8 whole pages...I hope this version is much better and I would appreciate it if you would review! I shall not be able to update as frequently as I have done these past couple of weeks because of coursework deadlines etc so they shall have my complete attention from now till may. But I shall try to keep you all happy by updating when I can. You have all been great! I hope you review again!

And special thanks to gahhMinerva and her excellent beta-reading skills! Read her stories! They are fab!

Chapter 4

Pub Hopping Part 2

It had been a while since Severus had last stepped in to The Hags Head. Many memories were buried within the old Georgian pub varying, from good to bad, all flashing before his eyes as if he were back at the pictures with his Muggle grandma. He had remembered the first time he had met Lily here walking in with all her glory and placing herself at the bar alone. He could remember his initial surprise at her being somewhere without perfect Potter and made himself known from his favourite spot in the corner at the bar. While not entirely pleased to see him after the rowing match they had both had on the last day of Hogwarts, she had still been surprised that Severus was there, sitting in his usual brooding way in the fine pub. She had asked if he had followed her. He had said no. She asked why he was here. He said that he was here because of the fine ale and the great view of the sea. Severus had never really been a fan of ales, much preferring the fine wines of the world, and Lily had commented on his inner snob showing through. He could not have helped but laugh. The tension had relaxed and they talked freely of the ways of the world as they once had done in the old Slug Club. Yes, they were both forgiven. Lily had announced that she was marrying Potter; Severus never said anything, remembering what they had last argued over. Despite inwardly wishing that Potter would go to hell, he gave Lily his final blessing and wished her happiness. She hugged and kissed him and wished him luck. That was the last time he ever spoke to his friend properly again. Possibly his happiest memory of the pub. Lifting his pint of fine ale, he toasted the memory and took a long draft.

Gazing around the old fashioned interior of the pub he saw the staff mingling with the local folk, playing cards and darts. It was not so bad. At least they had left him alone instead of insisting that he go and play with them.

_It's only a matter of time,_ he thought with a shake of his head.

Looking across the bar he saw Albus and Minerva talking amicably, both feeling every word which was spoken between them, their attention either on one or the other. With a quirked brow, Severus watched them making gestures, keeping eye contact and laughing. One of the many things Severus had learnt from the old headmaster was not only to read the mind of the unsuspecting, but also to read the body language of them. _Closed in posture, eye contact, and gentle gestures…oh, they have it bad,_ he thought with amusement. To the untrained eye, one would merely see a couple of old friends immersing in a great discussion and, most probably a little tipsy too.

_No, there is definitely something there between them,_ Severus smirked to himself.

"You look like a man planning something," came a voice from below and Severus whipped round to find Filius staring at him with amusement.

"Perhaps," replied Severus evasively.

"Are you going to let an old man in on your secret?"

"Which one?" Severus quipped ironically.

"The one you are brooding over."

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Then whose is it?" Filius asked curiously and Severus motioned across the bar towards the headmaster and his deputy. An innocent glance across the bar was all the little charms professor needed to know. He may not have been an expert in Occlumency and body language but years of working with the couple, not to mention what the students taught him, gave him the wisdom of how to recognise a yearning couple.

"Do you think they know?" Filius asked with a small smile.

"I doubt it," Severus snorted and took another draft of his ale, while watching Pomona make her way over to the bar and wave to both men. "Now look, you have made them aware of my comfortable space in the corner. I particularly picked this place because it goes unnoticed by unwanted eyes."

"I cannot help being popular," chuckled Filius as he watched Pomona walk around the bar with a new beverage.

"You won't be in the minute," growled Severus to the little man.

"Hello, what are you two doing all the way over here?" Pomona asked them as if they were misbehaving students that she was about to scold.

"Checking out the crumpet," Severus replied flippantly and Filius choked on his whisky. Severus gave him two big slaps on the back until the little professor had stopped coughing. Pomona on the other hand looked delighted that Severus was actually showing interest in any woman. Severus was naturally a private man so the thought of having to confide in anyone about the workings of his mind and what made it tick made him squirm inwardly.

"Oh, really? Anything to your taste?" she said eagerly, waiting for this fantastic piece of gossip. Severus narrowed his eyes as if he were scrutinizing the possible candidates in the pub.

"A few possibilities, nothing spectacular," Severus replied in a bored voice, with a mock-helpless look, and Pomona looked a little dejected.

"That's a shame. At least you still have a few more pubs to go around yet!" she said, brightening up and, with that, Pomona walked away towards a table of teachers on the other side of the pub, stumbling every so often. Filius could not bear it any longer and let out a full-blown cackle of laughter, which almost sent Severus in to a fit of giggles. After a few minutes of good laughter, Filius began to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"Ah, bless her," he commented and, Severus snorted.

"What for?"

"Once a Hufflepuff, always a Hufflepuff. No matter what, they always love a good piece of gossip," Filius said, motioning to the barman for another whisky.

"Indeed," agreed Severus and motioned to the barman for another ale. "And what is the gossip of the moment in the faculty?"

"I thought you liked to keep out of that sort of thing?" said Filius with incredulity, raising his eyebrows in a rather comical way.

"I don't like to natter about it like many of the hens of Hogwarts," he replied silkily. "But it does help to know the gossip; it keeps one on top of things. It also can be rather amusing at times."

"I see," nodded Filius and took a sip of his renewed whisky. "Well, Hagrid has bought something else illegal; I forget what it is. Let me see…Oh yes, Poppy has decided she would much like a toy boy, so steer clear of her tonight."

"A toy boy? Me?" Severus said with no greater amount of amusement and incredulity. "You must be joking!"

"I kid you not; she said any young man will do for tonight and that includes you." Filius gave a hearty laugh at the picture Severus was making by pretending to throw up in the fake flowerpot next to him.

"She's not my type, too old," he said with disgust, glaring at the witch in question who had just decided to have a go on the karaoke machine. "And she's a poor singer."

"Not to mention the fact that she would 'check you up' every time she got the chance," added Filius, and he laughed again as Severus made a retching sound.

"The thought is enough to make me turn gay," he said with a grimace. "Or celibate."

"Lucky she hasn't spotted you then," Filius winked at the younger wizard, who closed his eyes in thankfulness.

"Make this your last. I think it should be time to move on to the next pub after this," Severus commented and made a swift motion to Albus across the bar. Albus, however, seemed not to notice as he was too immersed in his great debate over the latest Transfiguration development with Minerva. They had been going over all angles of their argument for the last hour, and, so far Minerva seemed to be winning. It was not until Severus threw a quick charm their way, to make their seats disappear, that they actually realised that he was trying to tell them something.

"My dear, do you think Severus is trying to communicate with us?" Albus said in amusement as he stood up rubbing the spot where he had landed.

"Either that or he was being incredibly rude and decided to have some fun with a couple of old people," Minerva replied feeling rather put out by the actions of the Potions master. "What did you do that for?" she shouted across the bar.

"You were being incredibly rude by not listening to me," Severus drawled as Filius went off in to a new wave of laughter.

"You could have used something else!"

Severus shrugged and smirked at the elder witch.

"What do you want?" said Minerva, adjusting herself and sending a withering glare at the offending potions master.

"Last orders, we shall be going soon," Severus replied smoothly. "Do spread the word. I would hate for anyone to be left behind."

Minerva narrowed her eyes and sent a rude gesture towards Severus, which was very rare for her to do. Severus concluded that she was probably a little more than tipsy and thought with satisfaction that he would use that against her next time they had an argument about Gryffindor verses Slytherin.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday!" commented Filius, with his eyebrows raised in a rather comical way, as he finished the rest of his whisky.

"Come on," Severus said as they got down from the bar and made their way over to the rest of the group. Its members, by now, were rather wide-eyed and swaying a little. "Ready?"

A mixture of 'yeses' and other moans and grumbles of agreement were heard throughout the group as the headmaster approached.

"Everyone here?" said Albus as he stared around the group.

"Not quite, the Vectors are staying and Hagrid has just gone for a jimmy," replied Auriga, as she held on to the chair for support.

"Here he comes, right, where next?" Rolanda stated and looked at Severus with a smile. Severus raised his eyebrow and glanced down at the smaller witch taking in the golden eyes shimmering in the candlelight.

"Severus?" the headmaster's voice slipped in.

"The Cheeky Warlock in the Isle of White," Severus replied, looking her straight in the eye.

As the group thought about the place, they all Apparated outside an old pub surrounded by weathered trees and lines of bushes scattered all over the countryside. A mist had descended over the fields, and if anyone cared to look up at the half moon, they would notice it wrapping itself around it as if tucking the man on the moon into bed. Everywhere else it cast an eerie spell of shadows and sudden chills about the place so the faculty decided to move quickly in to the warmth, which washed over them as they walked into the pub and moved towards the bar. Albus guided Minerva towards a nice booth at the back of the pub, and to the disappointment of Minerva, a few of the other faculty members had started to follow them also.

"Oh, look. They do cocktails," commented Albus, picking up an old drink menu and pointing to the intriguing looking beverages available for a fixed price. "I think I am going to sample the Double Decker. What would you like, my dear?"

Albus handed her the menu as she scanned the cocktail section slowly. Her eyebrows quirked in amusement when she realised what the Double Decker consisted of and mentioned this to Albus.

"Yes, lots and lots of ice cream mixed in with alcohol. A very good mixture if you ask me," Albus chuckled in good humour. Minerva laughed with him and decided to try one also.

"My gosh, I thought it may be a little sweet for you!" Albus commented as Minvera leaned in to swat him with her handbag.

"I love a good challenge," was all Minerva felt she had to say on the matter. Once her opinion was voiced then there was no need to repeat it for those who did not listen carefully. The faculty surrounding their table completely missed her opinion and she felt no need to elaborate on it for they were not going to believe it anyway. Albus understood it, and that was all that mattered. Minerva suddenly felt panic grasp her as Pomona and Hagrid began to join them. Thinking quickly, Minerva had the sudden urge to slip a quick enchantment on the seat in which Pomona was about to sit on, and did so before anyone could notice. A crafty piece of wandless magic later and the faculty suddenly found a rather distressed Pomona Sprout hanging upside down with her stockings and big flowery underpants showing. Trying to look innocent, but most of all trying desperately not to laugh, Minerva covered her mouth with her hand. Watching the scene unravel before her, she saw Hagrid trying to get her down, but when he did Pomona floated upwards another foot or so. It was only when Albus came back with their drinks that he managed to get her down. After restoring Pomona to her feet, Albus took her over to the bar and bought her a drink to calm her nerves. Her plan had worked. The staff had now moved to the next booth in fear of a repeat performance, so she now had Albus to herself again.

"That was a very wicked thing you did, Minerva," said Albus in a low, deep voice. Minerva looked up to see Albus slide in to his seat again with a twinkle evident in his sea-blue eyes. She could not help but blush at the fact that she had been caught and dropped her gaze to her cocktail resting on the old wooden table. "I am curious to know why you did that, and I am sure you are going to elaborate on it."

"I did not want them sitting at this table," she admitted, as she felt a little foolish. Minerva felt like she was seventeen again, being asked to admit that it was her who charmed Professor Kettleburn's breakfast to make him turn in to a hippopotamus on April Fool's Day. "I wanted to continue the discussion alone, without anyone butting in."

"Ah, I see. But a simple indication of another table would have done the trick," he said, his voice indicating the deep amusement shown in his eyes. "Ah, Minerva. What am I going to do with you?"

Minerva could not help but laugh at the phrase he often used to use with her while she was under his tutelage. It was not often said, but when it was, it was usually mentioned in good humour and mirth. Indeed the day she was caught out on April Fool's Day was the day Albus first ever mentioned it.

"Don't worry, my dear. I shall not tell," he said softly, gently placing his hand on hers. A sudden explosion made a rather loud noise, which resounded throughout the pub, making its occupants jump in fear and bewilderment. Around the other side of the bar, Severus had just sent Filius sliding across the smooth bar surface, and into the giant fish tank opposite. A look of sheer terror crossed the little Charms professor's face as the poor man was sent hurtling towards the scattered tropical fish that resided within the fish tank. A moment later and he was met with a very disgruntled voice, summoning him back towards the offending professor whence it came. The faculty turned around in time only to see a very wet, disgruntled looking wizard, flying across the room as if he were a goblin being drawn to a gold mine. After a moment of reflection, Severus placed his fellow colleague back on his stool, and sat back to watch the professors' "Reaction".

"See, that was spontaneous," he drawled and eyed the small fellow with a mixture of triumph and amusement. A few minutes earlier, Filius had made the mistake of commenting on the fact that Severus secretly liked Rolanda and that his actions were all so dull and predictable. Severus had argued that the older wizard was seeing things in his old age and he was perfectly spontaneous enough as he was, and to prove it, he banished his fellow colleague across the other side of the room and back again when he was not expecting it. Out all of Filius's years of experience, he should have learnt by now not to provoke such a response from the tense Potions master, even if he was joking. At least the dripping wet professor knew that, what he had insinuated as a joke was not only true, but also Severus could not bear to admit it either.

"Touché," was all Filius could say after the shock of his life. "Another Scotch please. Make it a triple."

Severus sat in all his triumph smirking at his shell-shocked colleague and calling to the barman for another drink. Before the barman could take his order, Severus felt himself fly backwards out of the window of the pub. Lying on his back in the middle of the field, Severus registered the loud cheers and whistles coming from within the pub and began to scramble to his feet. Staggering slightly due to both the thick ankle deep mud and the consumption of alcohol, Severus began to make his way towards the pub only to find himself on his back, sliding and eventually flying back through the window.

"But you're not quite spontaneous enough," Filius cackled at the dour professor, who was caked head to toe in thick mud. Severus gave him a murderous look.

"Oh, Severus! What have I told you about playing in the mud?" cried Poppy across the bar, as if Severus deliberately went around rolling in thick wet mud, just to annoy the mediwitch. Severus got to his feet and grabbed the small professor by his foot and carried him outside only to drop him in to a pile of horse manure in the next field.

"Oh, do be careful! I'd rather not be fixing anyone back together on my night off," Poppy moaned as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Already the staff and the local folk had taken sides of who was going to win and were cheering them on as the hexing and cursing bounced back and forth between the two professors. It seemed that while Filius had the experience of being an expert at duelling, Severus could also pack a good punch with the amount of fighting he had done with his time with the Death Eaters. The amount of spectators had grown within the last few minutes as Severus made Filius turn into a garden gnome complete with fishing rod, and Filius put a good charm on Severus to make him yodel, and Severus made Filius look like a donkey, and Filius gave Severus the neck of a giraffe… all within the space of five minutes. The duel was subsequently ceased when Filius got one over on Severus by not only getting him to sing, "I Have a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts", but also bouncing him up and down in the horse manure in which he had previously been dropped.

"Enough!" shouted Severus once the spell had worn off. "I give up!"

"HA! Never underestimate me, Severus Snape! I may be small, but I am still more experienced than you!"

"Oh, shut up!" Severus snapped irritatedly and threw a large clump of horse manure at the tiny professor, which bounced on his forehead and made Filius fall back into a rather deep muddy puddle. Severus then tried to stalk off towards the pub, but the effect was rather lost on him for he was covered head to toe in horse manure. Pausing for second, he magically cleaned himself off, and shouted to the staff that they were leaving. Severus did not think he could stand going back into the pub after such a humiliating defeat, especially to a midget.

"Hurry up!" he barked to the staff as they scrambled across the field to where he was fuming silently to himself.

"Yes, drill sergeant!" Minerva commented dryly, giving him the Scouts' honour signal, and Severus shot her a filthy look.

"Next place, The Three Wise Wizards, Norfolk," he continued to bark as a few stragglers stumbled into the field where they were all congregated.

"Wait up! Let us catch our breath!" someone gasped and Severus whirled around to see Artimis, the Ancient Runes professor, with his hands on his knees.

"Ready? Go!" barked Severus, and they all Disapparated to their next destination.

The Three Wise Wizards came in to view as the group of teachers gazed around the deserted beach and up at the pub, with its shining bright candles whirling around, giving it a disco effect. The sea appeared to be rather calm, as there was barely any wind around to force any waves upon the soft sand. The moon glittered high above the shimmering water below, giving it an almost clear appearance. Minerva realised that it must have been quite late due to the fact that the sky was pitch black, and she hugged Albus's arm for support as they climbed up the sandy bank. They both watched with amusement as they saw Poppy try to catch up with Severus's swift strides, but Severus was determined to be rid of her and grasped the hand of Rolanda, who was just a little up ahead of him.

"Damn it!" The staff heard her curse as Severus had escaped.

"I think we should sit outside, don't you?" Albus said as they walked into the pub and over to the bar.

"Yes, that would be splendid." Minerva grinned and let go of his arm. "I shall go and find us a spot."

"Very well. What would you like?" Albus asked graciously, with a gesture to the bar.

"Why don't we have a nice bottle of wine between us? That way we don't have to keep coming in and refilling," Minerva suggested brightly.

"An excellent idea. Red or white?" said Albus approvingly.

"Oh, white. The choice is yours of what we shall have." Minerva smiled and attempted to walk off. She stumbled a few times as she made her way back down on to the beach and decided the best course of action was to take off her sandals to help her walk better. Minerva spotted a good place to sit over by one of the sand dunes, not too far away from the pub so that Albus would spot her, and an adequate distance to run if either needed the toilet. Transfiguring a few towels to sit on from a couple of pebbles, Minerva began to prepare laying them out, and then began preparing a fire. There was nothing better than roasted marshmallows on a summer's eve, and it suddenly occurred to her that she had not brought any. However, when Albus came back, he immediately handed her a jumbo pack of marshmallows and declared that they should have a bonfire.

"That's exactly what I thought!" laughed Minerva as she lit the fire and began to stoke it with a log she had found nearby.

"Great minds think alike!" said Albus as he poured a glass of the best sweet white wine around and handed it to Minerva, who gave him a radiant smile in return.

"Either that or you know me too well. Maybe I should surprise you!" Minerva replied, idly twisting her hair around on her finger.

"You already have. I haven't seen you do that since you were seventeen!" Albus indicated to her hair, and she laughed.

"No, it has been a while since I have let myself a little loose. I don't think I have since Eric died."

"Yes, I have to admit, I haven't seen you have this much fun since you lost Eric. I was much the same when I lost Amelia."

"It has taken me these last twenty years to get over his death. I have lost too much time," Minerva said sombrely, and Albus lifted her hand and kissed it.

"It does take a long time to get over lost loved ones. I just hope it never happens again," Albus said gently as Minerva smiled softly, touching his cheek with the hand he had kissed.

"Me too," she whispered and toasted him.

"So this is where you have got to?" shouted Pomona, making them both jump. "They're over here!"

"So leave them be!" shouted Severus, making futile attempts to release himself from Poppy's grasp, including dragging another young man alongside so he could sneak off and take his place. The young man had already commented on her "beauty", so Severus saw his escape plan form before his eyes. Other members of the faculty had followed to watch Severus make his great escape, which gave Severus a willing distraction, just so he could nip around the back of the sand dunes with his bottle of wine.

"Let go, woman! I shall hex the living daylights out of you!" he shouted at Poppy, but it had fallen on deaf ears. Minerva could not help but laugh as she watched Severus skid across the sand like a reluctant child being taken to the dentist. His arms were flailing around all over the place, and, eventually he gave up with his legs and just sat on the ground. It gave him enough time to make Poppy let go and so he bolted towards the water's edge and round the sand dunes out of sight. Cheers for Severus immediately broke out for his successful escape and the staff began to join the now blazing bonfire.

"I've never in all my years seen Severus move so fast!" Albus commented with great amusement. Poppy, it seemed, had helped herself to the new young man, which Severus had dragged along with him, and sat herself down with her willing partner. On top of the sand dunes, Severus watched with satisfaction as Poppy had taken the bait, and he slid down the sand with a sigh of relief. Conjuring himself up a glass, he poured a generous amount of wine in it and watched the stars with contentment. His rapid breathing had slowed, letting him listen to the sounds of laughter coming from the new camp and the relaxing sound of the ripped waves. Gazing a little blurry-eyed into outer space, his thoughts turned to the witch with the golden eyes, and mesmerising smile.

_Oh, all right, goddamn it! I do fancy her, _he thought with a little irritation. He would never admit that to anyone else. A sudden pitter-patter movement jolted him from his thoughts and he soon found himself company to the witch who had just occupied his thoughts.

"Fantastic escape," she said as his eyes began to glitter with amusement.

"No peace for the wicked?" Severus asked ironically as Rolanda shook her head.

"Don't be daft; Snape-hunting wouldn't be half as fun," she said with a mischievous smile and conjured herself a glass. Severus rolled his eyes with a half smirk and began to pour her a glass of wine.

"Indeed. So now you've found me, what are you going to do with me?" he questioned her as she formed a smirk of her own.

"Come with me and you shall find out," Rolanda replied with a flirtatious note in her voice and climbed down the sand dune towards an old house in the distance.

"Sounds promising," Severus said with a slightly hopeful note in his voice and followed her lead until he finally caught up with her.

Albus made a quiet suggestion that they ought to head back to Hogwarts before they could hardly move. All of the staff, with the exception of Minerva, felt inclined to stay put and continue to drink long into the night. Albus merely nodded and helped Minerva up. Minerva staggered slightly and Albus tried to catch her without success.

"I do believe we have had far too much to drink, Albus," laughed Minerva as she attempted to make her way back up to her feet.

"Yes, I haven't been this drunk for a while," Albus chuckled and stood up, successfully helping Minerva to her feet.

"Albus?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we going to get home?" Minerva said as they swayed across the sand.

"Erm, portkey should be the best option, I think." Albus replied trying to think straight and waved his wand in the hopes of producing a portkey.

"You did it, well done!" praised Minerva as the world began to spin around, making them feel extremely dizzy. Soon Minerva's quarters swam in to view and they landed with a thump on the floor. Climbing her way up to the bed next to them, Minerva stumbled across and jumped on to her back, only to hear Albus laugh at her. Climbing his way on to the bed, Albus leant over and kissed her gently on the lips as she pulled him forward.

What will happen with the rest of the staff?...will they make it back in one piece? What happenedto Severus and Rolanda...and more importantly, what happened with Albus and Minerva?

What did you think? Deadful? Acceptable? Exceeds Expectations?...let me know!


	5. The Morning After

Disclaimer: ...see previous chapters...

A/N: My gosh! I'm back? (Starts to feel the keyboard/chair/self), yes I am. Well, hopefully now it should be back to normal and shall be able to update a bit more frequently depending on when the exams are. But yes, im back. Thank youto all of you whohave reviewed! You all rock!

And special thanks to gahhMinervafor her fantastic beta-reading skills! (Read her stories, they're great!)

Chapter 5

The Morning After

There are a few advantages of falling into a deep, drunken slumber on a beach at a party. Firstly, the vast amount of space meant that you could invite as many people to the party as you wished, and still have enough space to let in any gatecrashers that may have innocently wandered to that particular spot, naturally to find out what the party is about. Secondly, with the vast amount of open space, you could sneak off unnoticed behind the sand dunes, or in this case, the pub on the hill. And lastly, you could be as loud as you could possibly want, and still not wake the neighbours, as, in this case, the neighbours were about a mile or two away. But unfortunately, there are as many disadvantages, such as having too much to drink and making a complete nutter of yourself by announcing that you wished to go for a 'light' swim in the cold North Sea. Or, you could wander too far down the beach and find yourself stranded, which is never a good position to be in at the best of times, especially when you are incapacitated. Or, you could fall asleep from consuming too much beer or wine in front of a dying fire in the early hours of the morning, and find yourself the next time you wake up to a full-blinding sun, and also a nice refreshingly chilly bath in the North Sea.

"Ahh, Dementors!" screamed the Filius as he was awoken from his peaceful slumber by the cold sea, which swept up the beach towards the sleeping party of staff, and drifted back again, this time with the small professor floating along with it. "HELP!"

The sea threw a particularly large wave towards where most of the staff lay trying to wake themselves up, and managed to get their attention by soaking them all head to toe with salty water, and black seaweed. Marcus managed to jump up, mainly from the shock of the cold bath he had just received, but also from the cries of help from the small professor, who was currently being swept away by the sea.

"Accio!" he shouted towards the diminutive Charms professor, and Filius was sent soaring past the many other professors scrambling around, trying to help him. Marcus caught him in the nick of time as he flew through the air, for the second time in two days, and placed him down on the ground.

"I'm getting far too old for this!" he panted and toppled into deep hole filling up with water. "Thank you, Marcus."

"You're welcome," Marcus grunted in reply and tried to pull himself together. He watched with amusement as the rest of the staff looked just as disorientated and confused as he did. Poppy drew her wand and cast a quick drying charm on her light summer robes, then gazed around, taking in the surroundings, while clutching her head because of the searing headache forming. She gave a start when a rather handsome young man placed his hand on her shoulder, and began to question him irritably for doing so. Pomona seemed to be clutching a long stick to prop herself upon, while trying desperately not to fall down again, and retch into the long grass on the bank. The rest of the professors, however, were struggling to climb up the bank towards the pub for safety, in fear of the sea having another shot at covering them with cold water. It was quite a sight to behold as none had yet to think of a simple drying charm as they scrambled aimlessly towards the dry land, soaked with salty water, and bits of seaweed, which had landed in various places on their bodies. Marcus began to amble up the bank to meet the rest of the pitiful group nursing hangovers and sore limbs from lying in odd places. Casting a fugitive glance around the group, he noted that there were a few of their number missing and began to search the beach for any sign of them. It seemed that not one of the four professors missing had wandered off from the group since dawn so Marcus could only assume that they were at Hogwarts or elsewhere. Marcus felt a certain pang as he realised Rolanda was not there amongst them. He had spent the night trying to get her to succumb to his devilishly good looks and witty charm, only to find that she had gone elsewhere. He knew that it was impossible for her to have wandered off with Severus, as she, like himself, hated the man because of his poor social demeanour and rude comments. Contenting himself with the assumption that she was probably safe at Hogwarts, Marcus cast his thoughts towards the last two members who had disappeared from the group. Albus and Minerva, he seemed to recall, had gone back to Hogwarts. He remembered the two vaguely staggering off in a random direction because it made him laugh. Marcus chuckled at the memory, as he replayed it again through his mind.

_It's not everyday you see two great minds stagger off together in the middle of the night,_ he thought with a wry smile.

"Marcus, were going to do a group Apparition as some of us are still rather incapacitated," said Poppy in a rather gruff voice.

"Okay," he replied in the same low, croaky voice.

_Great, everyone sounds like Barry White, _he thought with a sigh, and moved off next towards Auriga to hold her hand.

"Ready?" said Poppy, trying not to raise her voice.

"Where are we going?" mumbled Artimis and Poppy held his hand.

"Hogsmeade station, we can't Apparate into Hogwarts." Poppy said in irritation as the professors held onto each other. "Ready?"

A few low moans and 'yeses' passed around the circle and on a count of three, they Apparated with success into Hogsmeade station.

* * *

A sweet perfume scent began to drift and make its way up a rather crooked nose, making the owner of said nose begin to twitch and frown. Albus could not for the life of him work out where he had smelt that wonderful perfume before, and his mind began to tick through all the old files to find a name for this new perfume, and to whom it might have belonged. Taking in a rather deep breath, he hoped that his old mind would soon work out this mysterious scent and where it had come from, as it was beginning to grate on his nerves. Images flashed in front of his eyelids, replaying an old film of random thoughts and memories, which seemed to connect with this smell. Mulling them over, Albus decided that this perfume must be a recent brand because he remembered a witch from Diagon Alley offering him this wonderful smell of passionflower. After another couple of minutes, Albus decided that the best thing for it was just to open his eyes and stop being a lazy old coot, as his brain would not be able to work it out anytime soon.

_You're getting far too old,_ he thought with amusement. Eventually he gave in and slowly opened his bleary eyes slowly. The surroundings were familiar, so Albus knew he must have been at Hogwarts. Perhaps he was still asleep, as these were his old rooms...

_So that must mean that I am back with Amelia! _

But no, it could not be, as certain things had changed around the room; for instance, he never had a dressing table. Gazing around a little more he saw a set of emerald green robes hanging from an old oak wardrobe.

_Ah, I am in Minerva's room!_ Albus thought with a smile and contented himself in the fact that he knew where he was and what day in age it was. Drifting a little off to sleep, Albus gave a sigh at the wonderful smell of Minerva drifted through his nostrils again. But before his eyelids could come to a close, they snapped back open with alarm, and Albus glanced under the covers to find himself without any sort of clothing. Dreading what had happened, he turned gently to find Minerva undisturbed in the same sort of state, and turned back to find his robes.

_Oh. Dear. Merlin,_ he thought in panic as he slipped out of bed, pulling on his robes from last night, and he fled from her chambers without a second thought.

Albus began to speed-walk to his own chambers praying that no other member of staff would see him in such a state. Feeling a full-force headache coming on, Albus broke into a run until he reached his stairs, and muttered the password. Hurrying up the stairs, Albus dashed straight for his sleeping quarters behind one of his many bookcases, and over to the bathroom without a second thought. Dropping his robes into the washing basin, Albus slid open the door of his bathroom cupboard, and fumbled about until he came to the right potion to cure the splitting headache. With a deep breath, Albus sat down onto the toilet seat and began to think through what he had done the night before. He could remember going on a pub-crawl with the rest of the staff, and fire...there was fire there... although Albus could not for the life of him work out why. At some point he and Minerva had got together, most likely when they got back to Hogwarts, how ever they did that.

_Silly old fool._ His mind was circling this particular banner and waving it high up in the air.

"Well, provided Minerva doesn't realise what we have done, then there is no one to say other wise," Albus thought aloud. "We can continue on as if nothing had ever happened. You are such a stupid fool for allowing this to happen. Especially after what happened with Amelia..."

With a resolute sigh, Albus stood up and climbed into the shower, going over what he would say to Minerva should he meet her this morning.

* * *

The crisp sea air swept across the horizon, causing Rolanda to shiver and look for a source of warmth. The paper-thin sheet covering her curvaceous petite body did nothing to keep her warm in the slightest, and with annoyance, Rolanda sat up and gazed around the alien environment. The net curtains were flailing and twisting themselves because the wind had nothing to prevent it from stopping. The wooden doors were wide open to the vast amount of ocean and the bright sunlight filtering into the room. Turning her head slightly, Rolanda saw the dip in the pillow beside her and cocked her head slightly, trying to remember just who it was that she was with the night before. A few memories came flooding back of Severus and herself, walking up to a random house perched on the hill. They had kissed and broken in to the house, rescuing a fine wine from the pantry then made their way to a more 'comfortable' surrounding.

_But where the devil was he now? Is he in the shower? Downstairs?_

Rolanda sat up and wrapped the thin sheet around her to investigate the disappearance of her mysterious lover. Immediately she was hit by a wave of nausea and felt back on to the soft bed.

_I hope to Merlin he is not in the toilet_, Rolanda squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the moment to pass. The creases of her eyes gradually began to fall away as she peered out and up at the white ceiling where the bright light from the sun was shinning. Her hands still clutching her stomach, Rolanda cautiously began to rise from the bed and make her way across the wooden floorboards. Moving very slowly, in fear of emptying whatever contents still lay in her stomach, Rolanda gradually made her way to the landing and across towards what looked like a bathroom. Finding out her assumption was correct, she inwardly send a mental thank you to Merlin, and climbed into the bath to start the shower. Rolanda felt the shock as she turned the knob on the wall to start the shower and soon realised that the water was near freezing.

"MERLIN!" she screamed as the water began to cover her body. Rolanda jumped to the opposite end of the bath shivering from the cold wake-up call she had just received.

_Well, at least you don't feel so bad..._

Given the sudden shock of her attack from the cold water, Rolanda felt a little less nauseous and more refreshed. Slowly edging her hand towards the dial on the shower, she felt another shock from the cold water and quickly withdrew.

"Oh, sod it!" she muttered and walked back under the cold showerhead, standing for a few minutes to let her body adjust to the cold water it was having to put up with. After the disastrous shower incident, Rolanda found her clothes, which had apparently been thrown all over the place.

_Apparently Severus had fun last night,_ she thought with a wry smile. It took a while to re-dress herself as it seemed Severus had been rather enthusiastic about throwing her clothing all over the place. Rolanda found some items of clothing in the most unusual places ranging from the balcony, to the top of the high wardrobe, and, somehow Severus had managed to get her bra wrapped around the light fitting. Rolanda could not help but smile in amusement. Something out the corner of her eye glittered in the sunlight as she began to levitate it down and decided to investigate it further. Down the corner of the un-made bed, Rolanda found what appeared to be a man's silver necklace, much like the ones she had seen in the army. Fishing it out of the hole it had fallen into, Rolanda examined it closer to find the eloquently written words 'Severus Snape' and underneath a date of birth 'Jan 08 1964'. With a small smile, Rolanda pocketed the silver chain and used a simple cleaning spell to remove the wineglasses, and make the bed. Making a quick tour of the house to see if Severus was anywhere to be seen, Rolanda soon found he was nowhere to be seen. With disappointment, she gave one last look outside before she decided to give up and Apparated with a small 'pop'.

What did you think? Do you think I havepass my owls with it? (Don't do a Snape) Let me know!


	6. What To Make of a Diminished Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. It all belongs to J K Rowling.**

**A/N: Well, hi folks! Surprised? Well I hope so. Finally I have it all written up, polished and ready to be read. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I apologise to you all for keeping this from you for so long. You all rocked and you still do. I hope you enjoy this, its a bit longer than the last chapter. **

**Big thanks goes to gahhMinerva for her advice and beta-reading skills! READ HER STORIES! They're awesome. **

**Now without further ado...**

Chapter 5

What to Make of a Diminished Thing

Slowly coming into consciousness, Minerva snuggled down into the deep, soft duvet cover. The twittering of the blackbirds held the morning full of hope and promise, as did the sunlight filtering through the partially drawn curtain. Gradually opening her eyes, Minerva lay there and sighed with contentment. While feeling as though her stomach was about to fizzle up inside of her and fall to the ground, Minerva had another feeling overtaking that slight nausea... Happiness. Although having consumed far too much wine and accepted too many cocktails, Minerva was happy to recount the previous night's events, as though she was sober. The pub-crawling...Severus and Filius's 'fight'...Poppy singing badly on the Karioke ...she and Albus snuggled up by the fire with marshmallows and later on...

_Well, that is the best part,_ she thought with a smile. _Me and Albus..._

Minerva had the gift of being able to get completely drunk, and still recall the previous night's events. Sometimes there was a reason for being paralytic and agreeing to anything knowing you will never remember it; to save your self from bad memories and embarrassment. There were many times in her past where Minerva counted this gift as a curse such as the one nightstand with Bartemius Crouch senior a few years after she had left Hogwarts. A shiver was sent down her spine and Minerva refrained from hitting her head on the wall next to her, as it would only make the morning after effects worse. That was one thing Merlin had not blessed her with. Deciding not to dwell on past actions, Minerva scooted across the bed and grabbed her dressing gown, which had fallen to the floor. She rose from the bed and made a beeline towards the bathroom, to dig out a hangover potion 'for ladies'.

_An ingenious invention, _Minerva thought with a small smile forming on her lips. She wanted to kiss the person who had come up with the very idea of an all-inclusive morning after potion for ladies, for it had saved her on many occasions.

_All except one,_ she thought fondly as her thoughts flew to her only son, who was currently touring the world with his Quidditch team. _And he has not sent me a letter yet..._

Minerva waved her hand towards the bath, and it appeared to magically fill up with multicoloured bubbles and hot water. It had taken her years to do wandless magic, but with the help of Albus and his talent for transfiguration, she had finally managed to pass it with flying colours. Letting her skin absorb the hot water and the lingering raspberry scent, Minerva slid down into the bath and began to give thought to the memories of the previous night, and how they would reflect upon their relationship. Albus had explicitly stated that he would _love_ to continue their relationship, if that is what she had wanted. So Minerva took him at face value and gave her consent to such a relationship. If Albus could not make her happy, and she was at her most comfortable with him, then nobody else could. A contented sigh spread across her face for what seemed the umpteenth time that morning. The first thing she was going to do, when well presented, was find Albus and see his thoughts on the matter. The thought of Albus gave a little flutter in her stomach, and soon her smile turned into a grin.

_I haven't felt like that in a while…_she thought with excitement. Minerva decided not to lounge in the bath and soon jumped out, grabbing the maroon-coloured towel on the way out. Opening the cupboard, she reached in and picked out a set of summer robes in her house colours, then quickly fixed her hair in a French plait.

"You look all Gryffindor! Might I suggest a little make-up?" commented the mirror in a deep female voice.

"Not today, I shall save that for special occasions," Minerva dismissed briskly, and walked off in search of the headmaster.

* * *

Albus sat in front of the mirror brushing out his long silver hair gazing into the sweet picture of himself and Amelia dancing at a Ministry ball many years ago. If truth were told, he had never got over her death, even though it was over thirty years ago. It was because he had been foolish enough to assume that no one would ever touch her as he was supposed to be the most powerful man in the world. Indeed, defeating a dark wizard, being the headmaster of the best school in the world and studying alchemy with the best alchemist in the world, Nicholas Flamel, does tend to boost the ego of a man in his prime. His world had come crashing down when Tom Riddle had taken his rejection of the defence position badly, and swore revenge on the one man who had denied him what he supposed was rightly his. Albus felt he had been selfish enough as it was without having to put Minerva in the limelight. He could not let that happen again, if, and when, Tom eventually returned to his full self.

A soft hoot was emitted from his familiar, Fawkes, which drove Albus from his melancholy daydreaming. Looking over to his feathered friend, Albus gave a sad smile at the phoenix, as Fawkes cocked his head to one side as if trying to work out what was wrong with his master. Deciding that his master needed a little cheering up, Fawkes trilled a small tune, and flew over to Albus to perch on the top of his right knee. Albus chuckled and stroked the brilliant shade of red and yellow plumage on Fawkes's breast, marvelling at how the phoenix could keep his feathers soft.

"Time to face the music, I suppose," he murmured to his long-time friend. "I wonder if the rest of my staff have made it back to Hogwarts in one piece?"

Fawkes trilled another tune as if to answer his master, and flew back to his perch to preen his feathers. Chuckling, Albus picked up his deep purple hat, and placed it gently upon his head. Lifting his head up high to let his mad old man façade slide into place, Albus swept from the room into his study to begin a new day.

"I say, how are you, old chap? You looked rather green when you strode in a while ago," said a female voice with concern from behind Albus.

"Ah, Dilys. Quite well, thank you for asking," Albus said graciously, turning around to meet the portrait of an elderly woman with long silver ringlets. "I am constantly reminding myself that I am no longer as young as I once was. This morning was a result of that."

"Nonsense! You are as young as you feel! In my day, we would live life as though it were our last!" cried Armando Dippet from his painting. "Do not deny yourself any pleasure, Albus. Just approach it with a little caution."

"Thank you, Armando. Unfortunately, this time, I will take great caution. However, it is not only my pleasure at stake. Ah, that must be one of my poor staff. Come in!"

Albus placed himself in his grand headmaster's chair as the old oak door swung open of its own accord to reveal a rather enthusiastic Minerva McGonagall stride in and place herself in one of the Chintz chairs opposite the desk. Feeling his heart speed up a little, he realised she knew _exactly_ what went on between them the previous night.

"Good morning, Minerva. I hope I find you well?" Albus asked cautiously, feeling his throat go dry.

"I am in excellent health, thank you. Unlike some of my more unfortunate colleagues who I passed not ten minutes ago," Minerva replied, trying desperately not to let the nervousness creep into her voice.

"Oh dear. I hope they are all accounted for. I would hate to send out a search party, especially if said party included our resident potion's master." Albus smiled a little. "Tea?"

"That would be wonderful, Albus." Minerva replied, flashing him an encouraged smile. Albus flicked his wand and a tray full of teacups, a teapot, a small jug of milk, and a plate of biscuits appeared in front of him.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to my sitting room where it is more comfortable, without a desk to separate us. I think that would be more adequate?" Albus suggested. While he did prefer the table between himself and Minerva presently, it was perhaps, he felt, more wise for them to talk without any variables between them.

"That would be wonderful," said Minerva and followed him through to his sitting room where a comfortable Italian-made sofa was to play host. Placing the tray on top of a small coffee table, Albus began to pour them both tea, and handed Minerva the first china cup.

"So, how are you this morning?" Albus asked, deciding to break the ice first. Sitting back, he observed Minerva sampling the tea. A wonderful smell of raspberries wafted towards him, distracting him from concentrating on what she was really saying.

"I'm sorry? You have a wonderful smell of raspberry about you that it distracted me. Could you repeat it please?" Albus said, feeling slightly guilty. Luckily, his beard hid the slight hue that had formed on his cheeks, so Minerva would not have recognised him blushing at such a silly thing.

"I said, that I am feeling fine. No headaches to speak of, no nausea, nothing what so ever. I have a gift of being able to remember everything that happened the night before, whether I wish to or not," Minerva said, watching Albus's reaction, while wondering what he was thinking about. What Albus was thinking, however, as he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, was, _how on earth am I going to tell her 'No'?_

Albus sighed, and place a warm hand upon hers.

"I regret to say that... that, this cannot go any further," he said sorrowfully.

"You mean, it was all a mistake?" Minerva said quietly, the bite entering her voice at a rapid rate.

"I do not regret anything that happened between us last night, Minerva. It was wonderful. The best I have ever felt in years," Albus continued, placing his tea back on the table. "The point is, I am your boss. Strictly speaking there is to be no such affairs between staff that will affect the relationship, not to mention that I am many years your senior."

"That is utter rubbish, Albus. I married a man forty years my senior, and I was extremely happy with him. Stop making excuses for yourself." Minerva said coldly, glaring at him with anger and hurt sparkling in her eyes. "That rule is only prohibited during term time. Right now is the summer time. If you don't regret it then why are you making poor excuses?"

"I refuse to risk anymore lives because of my foolish wants. Last time I lost my wife because I was arrogant enough assume that a mad man would never dare touch anything so dear to me for fear of my wrath. That will not happen again!" Albus stood up, feeling the anger and the pain whirl up inside of him. Minerva stood up to face him, her anger matching his.

"Even if the things you hold so dear will stay beside you no matter what will happen?" she seethed, sparks flying out of her wand.

"Yes, I refuse to feel more pain that I brought on to myself!" Albus shouted, his eyes blazing, the magic in the room swirling about him as though it were a thunderstorm.

"Then you are a bigger coward than you take yourself for!" Minerva shouted back at him and turned to leave the room, slamming the door behind her, causing protests from the sleeping portraits on the wall. Albus stood rooted to the spot, anger and pain coursing through him like a tidal wave, Minerva's words echoing through his mind. He suddenly felt angry with himself for allowing his anger to rise up and overtake his rationality. Albus felt ashamed of himself after he felt the anger disappear, and collapsed back onto the sofa, his fingers pinching his nose. As though he sensed his masters needs, Fawkes flew into the sitting room and perched himself on his masters knees once more, as Albus wept for not only Amelia, but for Minerva. His brave, Minerva.

_Not, MY, Minerva._

* * *

If there was one thing that Severus could not stand, it was a distressed woman. His social skills lacked the patience and the sympathy to be able to bring a woman out of despair so that she regained her rationality. Most of the Wizarding kind that Severus was acquainted with knew these facts, but women still came to him in some hope that there was actually a heart beneath the cold exterior. In some ways, he could bring a woman out of despair with his callousness, for not displaying sympathy. Some women did not need sympathy and a shoulder to cry on, but a swift mental slap in the face that would bring them to their senses to learn from their mistakes.

Sweeping along the corridors of Hogwarts, Severus came to a sudden halt as a very distressed Minerva McGonagall sped from around the corner, transformed into her animagus form, and jumped out of the second floor window. Wondering what on earth could be ailing the Head of Gryffindor house this early in the day, Severus took a few strides to where Minerva had leapt, and gazed out of the window as a silver-tabby tail disappeared through a window. Deciding that he had nothing better to do for the day, other than his ritual habit of sweeping through Hogwarts, even when there were no students, Severus decided to catch up with his rival Head of House. While not a proper gossip like half the faculty, Severus did like to be the first to know the goings on of Hogwarts, if only to bend and use to his will. Striding down the corridor, Severus came face to face with the portrait of Gryffindor and knocked smartly on the door.

"Password?" the old wizard asked politely.

Severus racked his memories in search of the latest book that Minerva had been reading in the staffroom, finally landing on a book with a small title, and spoke it aloud.

"Genisis."

"I am sorry, the password has been changed," Gryffindor replied in sincerity. "I'm afraid the lady of these quarters finished that book yesterday."

"Can I come in anyway?" Severus said glaring at the portrait was though it was his fault.

"Only if you answer my question right. In your sixth year, what was the kneasle's name and colour, which you gave to Minerva McGonagall?" Gryffindor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His name was Sinbad, and he was a silvery-black colour," Severus replied impatiently.

"Correct, you may enter," Gryffindor said cheerfully, and stepped aside as the door swung open wide, only to reveal a very distressed Minerva McGonagall sprawled over the Italian-made couch.

"What was that little scene all about?" Severus demanded quietly, folding his arms, and wrapping his black cloak around his body. Minerva looked up in shock, her hair falling out and sticking itself around her face, and sat up stiffly.

"What the hell are you doing in my quarters?" she questioned him, the cold fury evident in every syllable.

"Waiting to go on a date with Hagrid's Blast-ended Skrewts," he replied, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Now answer the question."

"It's none of your bloody business, Severus, you're always sticking you big nose in where it's not welcome! Just, just...piss off!" Minerva stood screaming at him. With a big sob she sunk back down into the cushions again and began to cry in pain. Severus stared in surprise that first of all, Minerva McGonagall had just sworn twice, second she just insulted his big nose, and third he had never seen her in such a state before. Deciding to carry through his initial plan because it would let loose some of this rage, he ploughed forward deciding to run the gauntlet. If worst came to worst, he was a very good duellist, and it would keep his withering skills in practice.

"State the obvious. Ten point to Gryffindor," he sneered after a few minutes. Only a distressed sob could be heard from a mound full of pillows. "Who was it?"

"IT WAS ALBUS SODDING DUMBLEDORE! That's who!" Minerva sat straight up, throwing a transfigured pillow-cum-vase at Severus for daring to ask. Severus lazily flicked his wand to create a natural barrier and the vase smashed in front of him.

"What has he done this time?"

"He led me on, that's WHAT! He slept with me and gave me a load of cat-crap about not regretting it! THAT'S WHAT!" Minerva stormed, throwing everything in her line of sight at the potion's master. Severus paled and scrunched his face up at the thought of both of his bosses having a go at it.

"I did not need that mental image!" he moaned, which made Minerva throw every colourful variation of spells she knew at him. Finally after a good ten minutes of throwing her possessions and spells at Severus, she ceased fire and sunk down to the ground.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I can't face him now. What do I do, Severus?" Minerva mumbled, staring into the dying fire.

"I don't bloody know!" replied a very irate Severus as he desperately tried to remove a foreign substance of his robes. "Well, you can stop blubbering about it for one thing."

"Maybe I should take some time off? It is still the summer after all...get away from him..."

"That's it, go and find some other man to squander his money off. Visit your son, even."

"I don't know where in the world he is at the moment."

"Ask Hooch, she will know." Severus replied offhandedly, finally vanishing that mysterious substance stuck to his cloak.

"Good idea," said Minerva resolutely, wiping away the tears from her face with her sleeve. Standing up and wobbling a little, she walked over to Severus who looked at her with suspicion and edged around a side table.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I never meant it; my rage was aimed at Albus, not you," she whispered croakily, sniffing between words.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Severus muttered deadpanned.

"You are good really. Thank you for the duel." she said, thanking a rather relieved Severus. Wiping her hair out of her face, Minerva summoned her trunk and began to list off the enchantments to repair the damaged furniture.

"Oh, and what is going on between you and Rolanda? I noticed you were getting a little close last night," Minerva asked as she threw open her wardrobe and flung various robes into her trunk without much thought.

"Ah, not much," Severus hedged, and tried to change the question quickly. "How d-"

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you are not going to leave her after last night then?"

"Who said we spent the night together?" Severus replied defiantly, repairing the sofa back to its original state.

"No one. I read between the lines. And it appears I was right on the money."

"Meddling old witch..." muttered Severus, shaking his head at the mess they had made over a duel.

"Hark, who's talking Mr What-Was-That-Scene-All-About? And I am not old! I'm only seventy."

"Only another seventy years to live then," Severus retorted, with a smirk.

"And yours will only be another thirty seconds if you make another remark about my 'oldness'." Minerva cast a stern look at the younger wizard. Casting another enchantment to change her dishevelled appearance, Minerva finished her packing and reached over on to a table to see what Floo powder she had left.

"Ah, good, just enough. Rolanda Hooch!" Minerva called into the fire, just as Severus darted into the bathroom out of sight.

"Hello, Minerva! Good to see you are not suffering from last nights events like the rest of the staff," Rolanda greeted the older witch, and sat on the rug at her fireplace to talk.

"Oh, I am, just not physically. You would not happen to know where my son is, would you?" Minerva asked brusquely.

"I believe he is in Chile at this precise moment. I did not know you were off to see him this summer?" Rolanda replied with a trace of surprise written on her face.

"Well, something came up. Severus is here if you would like to see him?" Minerva summoned the potion's master, from the bathroom and thrust him through the Floo Network, despite his squawks of protest. "Give the cheeky git what for. I shall be back in a few days."

"Ok, have fun!" came the muffled reply as the Floo connection terminated. Minerva, feeling pleased with herself, shrunk her trunk and slipped it into her cloak pocket. Transforming into her tabby form, she sped out of the open window and clawed her way down the guttering to the ground. Making her way across the dew-covered grounds, Minerva came to the road into Hogsmeade, and bounded down to the Apparition point. With one last look up at the castle, Minerva turned and Apparated to the international Wizarding apparition point, to find her son.

**Please review? Please? Good? Bad? Stuff you would put in the bottom of the budgie cage? Let me know!**


End file.
